Who Would YOU Pick?
by Serrinatta
Summary: An FF7 version of the dating game, where YOU pick the date! Now up to 7 episodes where everything is reavealed! (not)
1. A bacheloret

Ok, the single person will NEVER be identified so that you as the reader may put yourself there or your friend if you so choose

Ok, the single person will NEVER be identified so that you as the reader may put yourself there or your friend if you so choose. Disclaimer: I own FF7 as a game to play, but I'm not the one who made it! And to the dating game, bug off! I'm trying to do something funny for once!

Welcome To: Who Would YOU Pick? I'm your host, The Lifestreem, since I'm the only one the author thinks I AM a character that has no gender! Today we have one bacheloret waiting to meet our three contesting Bachelors! Let's begin!

Girl': Bachelor number one, what kind of music do you listen to?

1: I listen to whatever you want to listen to I guess If I were to pick, I'd have to say pop.

Girl': Bachelor number two, If you were a flower, what flower would you be?

2: I'd say I'd be a cactus flower, cuz I'm &*^%&^ rare!

Girl': Alright Bachelor number three, Goals are important in life, what are your goals?

3: To give Mother what belongs to her, and to harm those who betrayed her. Then I will rise in power along side Mother, so no one can ever challenge us AGAIN!

Girl': That's very honest of you! Bachelor number one, if we went to Gold Saucer on our first date, what rides and attractions would you take me to?

1: First, we would see the Event Square's show. Then we would go to Speed Square where I will make sure to win a prize for you. Then to Wonder Square and name the Mogs in Mog House after us, and win some more prizes for you. And finally to Round Square, where we can have some alone time.

Girl': Oh, how nice! Bachelor number two, I want to do something exciting, but I'm not sure what. Where would you take me for some excitement?

2: Well, how does &^%& space sound to you? A nice rocket launch into the great beyond where no one but us'll be!

Girl': That does sound exciting! Bachelor number three, same question.

3: I shall take you with Mother and I to become ultimately powerful

Girl': That's sounds very different! Bachelor number one, if I disliked you hairstyle, would you change it just for me?

1: No.

Girl': Harsh! But at least you're honest! Bachelor number two, same question.

2: Yeah, I guess so If it's THAT &^%& important

Girl': Oh how sweet! Bachelor number three, again, same question.

3: You won't dislike my hair, no one does

Lifestreem: Alright! That's all the time we have for questions! Our bacheloret will now have to choose as our audience changes to the next chapter!


	2. Who wins round one?

Scroll down to your choice of bachelor

Scroll down to your choice of bachelor!

BACHELOR NUMBER ONE!!!!!

You have won a date with Cloud Strife! Your winning trip is to -- ironically -- the Gold Saucer! You also get 30 free GP to spend as you wish there! Congratulations!

BACHELOR NUMBER TWO!!!!!

You have won a date with Cid Highwind! Your winning trip is to Costa Del Sol, where you may bask in the sun and swim in the cool ocean waters! Congratulations!

BACHELOR NIMBER THREE!!!!!

You have won a date with Sephiroth! Your winning trip is to the center of the planet! Hey! I live there, so I know it's great! (There is some Mwa ha ha style laughter in the background) Congratulations!


	3. A bachelor

Welcome once again to: Who would YOU pick

Welcome once again to: Who would YOU pick? I am you host The Lifestreem! We have one lucky bachelor here just itching to see our three bachelorets! Let's begin!

Guy': Bacheloret number one, what is your favorite sport?

1: It depends on your idea of sport. I hunt materia for sport, but if you mean game wise, then I'd pick Baseball.

Guy': Either answer will do. Bacheloret number two, do you like racing? And if you do, what kind?

2: Yes, I like racing. I like to race Chocobo, because there is just nothing like it!

Guy': Alright! Bacheloret number three, if your job consisted of fieldwork and paper work, which would you rather do?

3: My job actually consists of that. I would have to say fieldwork because last time I was assigned paperwork I blabbed when I wasn't suppose to.

Guy': Very honest! Bacheloret number one, if we were walking down the street in the middle of the night and some one attacked us, would you fight or let me handle it?

1: I would fight anyone who decides to mess with me, because NO ONE messes with --

Lifestreem: remember bacheloret number one, you can't say your name

1: ah yeah no one messes with me cuz I'm a ninja! Yeah!

Guy': Oh, a ninja! Interesting. Bacheloret number two, in your job, would I have to be worried that someone you work with will take you away form me?

2:No. My coworker is a little girl, and my customers are all drunken losers.

Guy': Wow that's good to know I think. Bachelor number three, if you were an animal, what animal would you be?

3: I'd have to say a cat, because I think I'm rather sly!

Guy': Oh a cat! Neat! Bacheloret number one, same question.

1: Um I'd have to say a Chocobo because I can always escape!

Guy': Ah that's nice. Bacheloret number two, same question.

2: A dolphin because one helps me with my limit breaks!

Guy': that's interesting! Bacheloret number three, what element do you like best?

3: Cold.

Lifestreem: That's all the time we have for questions! Our bachelor will make his decision as our reader changes to the next chapter!


	4. Who wins round two?

Scroll down to your choice

Scroll down to your choice!

BACHELORET NUMBER ONE!!!!!

You have won a date with Yuffie Kisaragi! Your first date will be at Bone Village where the workers there are willing to help you hunt down buried treasure! The first five digs are on us! Congratulations!

BACHELORET NUMBER TWO!!!!!

You have won a date with Tifa Lockheart! Your winning trip will be to Cosmo Canyon, where the stay is nice, there are beautiful sunsets and you can learn the Study of Planet Life! Congratulations!

BACHELORET NUMBER THREE!!!!!

You have won a date with Elena of the Turks! Your first date trip will be to Wutai where you may visit Da-chao and marvel at the five story pagoda! Congratulations!


	5. A bacheloret 2

Welcome to: Who Would YOU Pick

Welcome to: Who Would YOU Pick? I'm your wonderfully green glowing host, The Lifestreem! We have a lucky bacheloret here ready and waiting to question our three bachelors! Let's begin!

'Girl': Bachelor number one, when dating, it is good to know each others pasts and stories, tell me in one sentence a hint of a story that you would tell me that touched your heart.

1: (there is some whimpering) I couldn't save 'em! (More whimpering)

2: Ummm

'Girl': Ohh! Sad sounding. Bachelor number two, what is your favorite element?

2: Lightning, because its sooo shocking!

'Girl': Oooo! Bachelor number three, what is one thing most people DON'T date you because of?

3: People for some reason think I am a Vampire because I have red eyes It's not MY fault I've got RED EYES!

'Girl': Oh that's sad... and neat at the same time! Bachelor number one, same question.

1: Uhm for most girls, it's actually cuz I got a daughter to look after

'Girl': I can understand that. Bachelor number two, same question once again.

2: Cuz I work for a rather shady agency

'Girl': Shady, huh? Well, bachelor number three, what is your favorite color and why?

3: Black it can be cold and warm at the same time

'Girl': That's interesting! Bachelor number one, what is your favorite Summon?

1: Uh I don't work with materia much, I usually leave it to my partner to organize but if I were to pick one it would be that one that uhSneeze attack, or whatever it's called -- Typhoon! -- Yeah that! That one cuz it's so funny.

'Girl': Ah, a funny choice then? Bachelor number two, if you were something in my home, what would you be?

2: A light bulb. It's electric AND useful!

'Girl': I should have expected something electric! Bachelor number three, if you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?

3: My arm. Either that or my eyes again so people would stop starring!

Lifestreem: Well enough questions, time for our bacheloret to pick as our reader turns another chapter!

Authors note: Why am I against the vampire thing you ask? Because I just figured two factors: one: a vampire does NOT come from some one being killed and their body resurrected, two: In MY first game I had not even a STRAY THOUGHT that he was one. So to me he's either a monster orsomeone who has had a bad reaction to flatlining.


	6. Who wins round three?

Scroll down for your chosen date

Scroll down for your chosen date!

BACHELOR NUMBER ONE!!!!!

You have won a date with Barret Wallace! You and him will take a trip to Rocket Town where you may tour the launch pad of the first rocket to make it into space! Congratulations!

BACHELOR NUMBER TWO!!!!!

You have won a date with Reno of the Turks! You two will be sent to Mideel, the destroyed town where I, the wonderful Lifestreem, has sufaced in all my glory! Congratulations!

BACHELOR NUMBER THREE!!!!!

You have won a date with Vincent Valentine! Your first date shall be a trip to Icicle Inn where snowboarding is king! There are free lessons given out at Mr. Holzoff's house, even though he has not returned yet, other people there will assist you! Congratulations!


	7. A bachelor 2

Hello

Hello! And welcome to: Who would YOU pick? I'm your flowing host, The Lifestreem! We have a very lucky bachelor here who needs to choose between our absolutely perfect bachelorets! Lets start!

'Guy': Bacheloret number one, when Meteor was falling, what did you do to prepare for the end?

1: To me, it wasn't the end. I prayed for it not to be, I gave my life to help out those who were fighting against it and it's creator. I never think it's the end.

'Guy': Very brave of you! Bacheloret number two, what is your favorite item you've ever made?

2: Well, I did take part in the creation of the Proud Clod but for the same reason I'd rather say the Sister Ray! It was such a beautiful machine! (Sniff) Then that 'Weapon' had to attack! My poor machine! It was so beautiful! (Sniff)

'Guy': I can see you really enjoyed it! Bacheloret number three, if you were to pick one of the FF7 cast that would best match your personality, who would it be?

3: None. I would never pick one of them. They killed me! They killed my son! And all he was doing was trying to become stronger!

'Guy': I guess I can understand why Bacheloret number one, how people present themselves outwardly is important in life, how do you present yourself?

1: I'm usually -- as people have told me -- an honest person when they see me. I like to think that everyone has a nice side, just some can't find it.

'Guy': Good answer! Bacheloret number two, same question.

2: I don't ever want anyone to walk all over me, so I present myself as powerful, and I like to think I am too.

'Guy': Very honest. Bacheloret number three, I want you to answer this one too.

3: I present myself as powerful and I like to also be imposing Although the more imposing I make myself, those people want to kill me even more

'Guy': Interesting; imposing huh? Bacheloret number one, what are your goals for the future?

1: To keep the peace Many people think that's hard, but I don't mean peace between a couple of people, I'd rather think of peace of mind. Like knowing Meteor will never come again.

'Guy': Oh, BIG goals then! Bacheloret number two, what is your job?

2: I am an executive for a VERY large company. I get paid handsomely

'Guy': Oh, a money gal. Well, bacheloret number three, of all the elements that can be used against you, what is one that will never phase you, and why?

3: Gravity. I got to pick one to be immune to, so I picked that one I should have picked Holy (Some grumbling)

Lifestreem: Well that's all the questions you get! Now you must choose as our reader goes into yet ANOTHER chapter!


	8. Who wins round four?

Scroll down to YOUR choice

Scroll down to YOUR choice!

BACHELORET NUMBER ONE!!!!!

You have won a date with Aeris Gainsborough! Your first date will be at Choco Bill and Choco Billy's Chocobo ranch! There you will find out everything there is to know about Chocobo! You will even get to ride a few of those RARE colors! Congratulations!

BACHELORET NUMBER TWO!!!!!

You have won a date with Scarlet of Shinra! Your date will be to the festive town of Junon, there we shall give you 20,000 Gil to spend as you please at all it's mighty shops! Congratulations!

BACHELORET NUMBER THREE!!!!!

You have won a date with Jenova! AHHHHHH! GET HER AWAYFORM ME! SHE TRIED TO DESTRY MY HOME! AHHHHHH! If your chose her, then I don't care where you go, WE'LL PAY FOR IT! Just as long as you get her AWAY FROM ME! AHHHHHH! I'm not even going to say congratulations!


	9. A bacheloret 3

Hi

Hi! And welcome to: Who Would YOU Pick? I'm you ever changing, ever consistant host, The Lifestreem! Today we have another bacheloret -- so surprising -- ready to take on our three bachelors! Let's get started!

'Girl': Bachelor number one, if you were an animal, what one would you be and why?

1: Well, I'd have to say a cat, because I was one before at least as far as SOME people knew

'Girl': Ohh. Well then, bachelor number two, same question.

2: Um well I guess people think I'm a dog or wolf, but I didn't know dogs or wolves had long tails

'Girl': Wow. Bachelor number three, I'll ask the same question: if you were an animal, what one would you be and why?

3: Um the only creature that I would want to be is Wepon. Gya ha ha! It's so powerful! No one would challenge me! Gya ha ha!

'Girl': Oh, a strong wepon, huh? Bachelor number one, what is your favorite color?

1: Blue. I always whear blue, even when I'm a cat, the fur is tinted blue!

'Girl': Blue is always popular! Bachelor number two, what is your favorite element?

2: Fire, it's always a part of me.

'Girl': Bachelor number three, what kind of job do you have?

3: I'm an executive for a large company. I also participate in their more active side, Instead of doing desk work.

'Girl': Don't like desk work, eh? Well, bachelor number one, if you were someone in the circus, who would you be?

1: Well most people think that I'd be the Ring Master but to tell you the truth I'd rather be a clown, beacause kids really like you. I like kids, even got to take care of one once.

'Girl': How sweet! Bachelor number two, family relationships are important for spousal relationships, how do you get along with your family?

2: I was an only child My parents have died as well as the one I knew of as my Grandfather I still cherish them and honor them in my heart

'Girl': Oh, I'm sorry Bachelor number three, if you were to pick one character in FF7 that you would not agree with, who would it be and why?

3: Rufus! He is always so cold! He doesn't even like my laugh! Gya ha ha! See? What's wrong with that, eh?

Lifestreem: That's all we have time for, and our writer's wrists are cramping from editiong the spelling! So, let our bacheloret choose between theses three bachelors as our reader enters chapter TEN!

Author's note: If you haven't noticed, I repeat one question through all three bachelor and bachelorets that are competing. Why? Dunno common grounds hard to come up with these revealing questions too mebbe I'll call it a trademark or sumthin' dunno


	10. Who wins round five?

Ah, you get the idea SCROLL

Ah, you get the idea SCROLL.

BACHELOR NUMBER ONE!!!!!

You have one a date with Reeve of Shinra! Your trip will be to tour the world onboard the Highwind! Visit the exciting oval island that our author kindly nicknames the Super Dome! Congratulations!

BACHELOR NUMBER TWO!!!!!

You have won a date with Nanaki from Cosmo Canyon, otherwise known by friends as Red XII! Your winning trip will be a tour through Mt. Nibel! Visit the junked reactor that use to try to kill me! Congratulations!

BACHELOR NUMBER THREE!!!!!

You have won a date with Heidegger of Shinra! Your winning trip will be a six-day hike through Wutai Island that our author kindly nicknames Obstacle Course Island! Congratulations!

Author's note (again): I have received a couple of comments that it's easy to guess who is who Well I DO do that on purpose because this is a 'humor' fic. I actually pick SPECIFIC questions for the characters would be put in a situation that causes 'humor' for this is a 'humor' fic. That's why it actually is taking me TIME to do these! anyway As Cid would put it: Enough with this serious ^%$^#! Let's get on with the mindless *%#$&!


	11. A Bachelor 3

Welcome to "Who would YOU pick

Welcome to "Who would YOU pick!" I'm your liquid host, the Lifestreem! Hey! Didja know that you just read through TEN chapters of pointless teasing and gaming? Feel like time is on your hands NOW? Or didja waste it all reading this? Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! And now you want MORE!?! Ah-ha-ha-ha! (Stops suddenly) Okay, If you say so. I'll give you more Mwa-ha-ha (Cough) Alright, we have a Bachelor here. He wants to find the perfect Bacheloret HA and anyway, let the game begin!

'Guy': Uh Bacheloret number one, what is your favorite sport?

1: Oh! That's Chocobo Racing! I enjoy the speed and the thrill of it!

'Guy': Good! Bacheloret number two, what is your job?

2: I am an engineer. Supposedly I'm the best.

'Guy': Oh! The best in the field, eh? Bacheloret number three, what is your favorite thing to do?

3: Swim with Mr. Dolphin!!! Mr. Dolphin is the best friend to swim with!

'Guy': Oh, that cute! Bacheloret number one, what is your favorite outfit?

1: I like my pink dress with green bow and red shoes! It's very colorful!

'Guy': Yes, colorful! Bacheloret number two, same question.

2: Well, I normally wear my labcoat, but I guess I like my blue dress.

'Guy': Blue, eh? Bacheloret number three, same thing again.

3: I like my swimsuit since I'm always with Mr. Dolphin!

'Guy': Alright. Bacheloret number one, since your out fit is so colorful, what is your favorite color?

1: I like gold but only because it's the color is the color of the best chocobo I've ever seen.

'Guy': Ah. Bacheloret number two, have you ever once risked your life?

2: Yes, but a coworker of mine saved me. In saving me, he lost the one chance to accomplish his dreams

'Guy': Sad Bacheloret number three; since you like to play with Mr. Dolphin so much, what is your favorite activity to do with Mr. Dolphin?

3: Um Jumping. Mr. Dolphin likes to jump really high!

Lifestreem: Alright, enough of this pointless stuff. Time to judge! Mwa-ha-ha! Now off to a new chapter! Go! Go on now! Go! (Spat spat)


	12. Who wins round six?

You haven't scrolled yet

You haven't scrolled yet? You've read through five episodes of this and you still haven't learned to scroll for this? Gaahh! (Pulls supposed hair) SCROLL ALREADY!!!

BACHELORET NUMBER ONE!!!!!

You have won a date with Ester the Chocobo jockey helper! You two get to go to Chocobo Sage's home for a visit and an informational on breeding chocobo! Congratulations!

BACHELORET NUMBER TWO!!!!!

You have a date with Shera a worker from the rocket Shinra-26! Your winning trip will be a tour through the Mythril Mines! It's great to see those towering stalactites and stalagmites! Congratulations!

BACHELORET NUMBER THREE!!!!!

You have won a date with Pricilla, A little girl! You pervert! I can't believe you would pick her! Anyway since it's my job, I'll tell you where you're going let's see you're going to the Ancient Forrest where there will be a multitude of plants to play with and hang from You'll really like them big ones on the ground just step in one heh heh Yeah yeah yeah, Congrats you (Inaudible words)

Author: Alright, I need some help here. I need some opinions on weather to re-use some characters, reuse prizes and reuse questions. Oh wait! I might have done the third one already Oh well give me an answer on the first two at least. Thankx!


	13. A bacheloret 4

Welcome, welcome, welcome

Welcome, welcome, welcome! This is "Who would YOU Pick?" with me, your multi-conscious host, The Lifestreem! Another Bacheloret is here to have her way with three contestants! Let's see what happens!

'Girl': Bachelor number one, what color is your hair?

1: Golden blond.

'Girl': Bachelor number two, many people have preferences wen it comes to their drinks, what is your preference?

2: I like tea with some honey and plenty of lard! Heh heh heh!

'Girl': That's kinda fattening-- (cough) --I mean fascinating Bachelor number three, what are you wearing?

3: Well, I'm wearing Blue pants a red belt and an off white shirt Hey! I kinda look like a pirate, don't I?

'Girl': I suppose that would be pirate like huh? Bachelor number one, do you have any pets and what are they?

1: Yes. I have a dog. He kinda was a present from a (cough) mad (cough) scientist friend of mine you see, he was all dark gray and his tail was rather long. But the tail came from the head instead of the base of the spine.

'Girl': Oh, poor doggy! Bachelor number two, I'm going to ask you the same question I had asked bachelor number three earlier, what are you wearing?

2: Oh! I've got on my expensive tan suit! It's very sporty you know!

'Girl': Uh-huh Number three, what is your favorite thing to eat?

3: Well there was once this bar that I had gone to rather often, and ever since I ordered my first dish, I have ALWAYS liked the food there, no matter what it is I guess that's why I fell so roly-poly! I don't even remember the names of the food I was eating! But it was good!

'Girl': Ah, must have been. Bachelor number one, I will ask you the repeated question, what are you wearing?

1: A nice pants and vest combo with an extra long, long sleeve jacket to match. It is all in white.

'Girl': White, huh? Classy. Bachelor number two, what is one thing in your life that you would like to have done over?

2: Umm I would have to say my job choice. Because I never knew that the company would drop my department and then drop off the face of the planet!

'Girl': Ah, I get it. Bachelor number three, If you could visit somewhere, where would you go?

3: Oh, that's an easy one! I would go to Cosmo Canyon! Me, and my friends were there once a long time ago, and it was there that we made a pact to help each other out!

'Girl': Aw, how sweet--

Lifestreem: Alright, enough interrogation, time to choose I say! And choose wisely! Lets make this decision snappy, because it only takes a few seconds for our reader to change to the next chapter!


	14. Who wins round seven?

SCROLL

SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL! SCROLL!

BACHELOR NUMBER ONE!!!!!

You have just one a date with Rufus Shinra! Your winning trip is to the Northern Crater where you can show you date that is in fact NOT the promised land and leave me the &%$# alone! Congratulations!

BACHELOR NUMBER TWO!!!!!

You have won a date with the head of the Space Department, Palmer! Your winning trip will be a Golden Chocobo ride to the exotic island in the North-East also known as the Super Dome where you can meet the now well cultured Goblins there! Congratulations!

BACHELORNUMBER THREE!!!!!

You have won a date with Wedge of AVALANCH! Your trip will be to three day stay at the Shinra Mansion at Nibelheim! I've heard it's been fully restored to its original glory! Congratulations!

Author: Wow fourteen chapters of stuff I'd never thought I'd have the knack to write all I can say is WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS EARLIER!?!?!


End file.
